Shadow
by YukinokawaiiChan
Summary: Serena gives up her friendship with Darien because he treats her like a pest and when Darien noticed that Serena was not with him anymore, he realizes his true feelings but what can he do to get Serena back when she seem to have someone new in her life?
1. I'm no one's shadow!

S H A D O W ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter: I'm no one's shadow! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sick of being his shadow. He doesn't even give a damn when people hurt me. He just shrugs it off as if it's the most usual thing in the world. He thinks I'm going to stand by him forever! As if I want to live like that! I thought you're my bestfriend Darien Shields but your not after all.  
  
Rating: For all Readers to Read!!! And Remember to REVIEW!!!!!! (^^) Ciao!!! Genre: Drama/Romance ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where am I?" I ask myself. I'm walking but I don't feel my legs. I see the cliff right ahead. Why am I heading towards it? I keep on walking. My whole body and mind is numb. I'm almost at the tip of the cliff. I don't feel any fear. Why is that? I start to close my eyes as I start to fall. Falling. Falling. I suddenly open my eyes and I suddenly realize what I'm heading for. "I'm going to die!" My mind screams. I hit the ground with great impact and feel the pain. "I'm alive!" I whisper. I try to stand but my whole body is broken. Suddenly I hear footsteps. "Help!" I scream but the footsteps are no longer there.  
  
"Serena! Serena! Wake up!" "What is it, mom? It's Saturday for crying out loud!" I grumble. "It's Monday! M-O-N-D-A-Y!! Monday!" My mother spells out Monday in my ears. "Oh! Right! What the hell! Can't I be absent? I think I'm sick?" I rub my sleepy eyes while trying to look as sick as possible.  
  
"You can't fool me, Serena! Now go to school or your grounded!" She threatens me. I hate it when she threatens me. When I have my own child one day. I'm going to make sure that I don't threaten her ever! And I'm definitely allowing her to be absent if she doesn't want to go to school.  
  
I got off my bed and stomp my way towards the bathroom. "I'll put your clothes on your bed and your breakfast is ready downstairs. I'll be going now sweetheart! Listen to your teachers and don't start any fight!" My mom tells me before going out of my room.  
  
When I heard her start the car downstairs, I suddenly scream with all my might. "I'm eighteen for crying out loud! I know which things are right and wrong!" My tears mix with the water in my face. I heard the car left and I sat in the bathroom floor and let my mind wander. Darien Shields. My bestfriend. I remember when we were young. He was a newcomer and I was his only friend. Now he's Mr. Popular and maybe I'm the only one who still thinks that were supposed to be close friends. I know what your thinking. I'm such a loser, right? Yeah!  
  
I open my eyes and realize that I dozed off for a while. I grab the shampoo and placed a handful in my hair. My hair is probably what takes my time in the bathroom. You see, my hair is not shoulder length or waist length. It's knee length and golden. I love my hair! Darien once said that my hair makes me look much more prettier.  
  
I rinsed my hair and dried it. I put on the clothes my mom placed on the bed. "She is so super conservative!" I complain. I look at the sweater and jeans. I try not to gag at the sight of it. That is probably why Darien doesn't want to hang out with me anymore. I'm so conservative! All the girls that hover around him are wearing mini skirts and tank tops and me? An old fashioned sweater and jeans. And to think it's not even cold. No wonder some people laugh at me in the hallway. I have no taste at all! But it's not me who's choosing my clothes.  
  
I want to tell them all especially Darien but I don't want to tell them that I'm such a mommy girl. That would make me a complete loser! I dried my hair with a blower and made it into two buns of each side. This is my favorite hairstyle ever since I was in middle school. I want to tell you what made me want this hairstyle but it's such a long and boring story so you'd thank me for not telling you. I look at myself one more time in the mirror and went to school.  
  
I arrive in school thirty minutes later. The school is deserted. I look at my watch. It's still 8:30. School still starts on 10:00. "Sheesh!" I went to my locker and grab the books needed for the day. "Hey!" A masculine voice says. "Oh! Darien. Why are you here so early?" I ask him. "Nothing. I just feel like being early." He shrugs. "Whatever!" I slam my locker. "So, why are you here so early?" He asks me. "As usual, I'm always here early for your information." I said and left him there.  
  
I sat in the bench outside school and open my History book. I don't know why but this seems to be my favorite subject. I forget about my own life and I am absorbed by the world of the heroes and time. "Reading again, huh? Is that all you ever do?" Darien asks me. "Yeah! So what if I like to read, huh?" "Nothing"  
  
Later. I wake up and look at the bright sunlight. RING! RING! That's the school bell! I look for Darien but he's nowhere near. "He probably left me." I mutter. "What? Who left you?" Darien suddenly appears. "What the hell are you trying to do! Kill me with heart attack?!" I scream. "Calm down. I was just getting a drink for you. I know when you wake up your mouth will be so dry because all of your loud snoring when you were sleeping!"  
  
"Shut up!" I roll my eyes and grab the drink Darien bought for me. "Hi Darien!" A gorgeous girl is coming towards Darien. Damn her outfit! I think that's the latest style she's wearing. A backless tank with the very short shirts and super high clogs like the spice girls. "Hi Jen! What's up?" Darien asks her. "Just the usual! Anyway! When's our next date? That last date was simply amazing." She looks at him with these sparkling eyes. Ewww! She's such a flirt. I swallow the coke. I look at Darien to see if he's exactly thinking the way I'm thinking. The girl is a whore!!!!!  
  
"I enjoyed that date too!" Darien replied happily. Could that possibly be Darien? No! An alien has abducted him! When we were young we used to have the same thoughts. We used to be so connected and we could feel what the other is feeling. Well, times change Serena and you can't blame time. "I'm going!" I stood up. I waited for him to ask me where I'm going but it's as if he never heard me. He kept on talking to that Jen girl.  
  
Why is he so insensitive! What a friend. Am I the only one thinking that were friends? I hate this! I feel like an idiot for sticking with him. When he was made fun of. I always stood by him and protected him when we were young but now what? He doesn't even give a damn about me.  
  
"Who's that girl Darien? I didn't know your friends with her?" Jen asks him sweetly. "Oh her? We just hang out!" Darien said.  
  
Is that what we are? Hang out! Not even friends? What a loser I've been thinking that we were the best of friends. I'm sick of this Darien Shields. So I was just your shadow all along these years. Well, I'm officially retiring! I'm getting myself a life from now on! Goodbye forever Darien Shields!!!!!!!!!! From now on, I'm going to be a new Serena!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ This is all for chapter one of Shadow! Um.I don't know what to say but ooh I do have something to say! Review! And help me make my story famous! That's all! Well, now that I've got nothing to say. Ciao! And if you think this chapter is kinda short. Don't worry chapter two is much more longer. Hehe! Read chapter two!!!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Liberation!

S H A D O W ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter two: Liberation!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama Hi! Please Review! Chapter two here at your service. Enjoy my story and well what else to say? hmm.live life to the fullest!!!! Ciao! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Serena! What did you do to your hair?" My mom screams. "I just high-lighted it so my hair won't be too blonde and I just have it a little bit trimmed, mom! What's wrong with that?" I asked her. Actually, my hair now has light red streaks and I went to the parlor to let it be cut so that it won't be knee length anymore. I made it shoulder length and it looks pretty cool. After my proclamation of being free of Darien I decided to change my hair as a symbol of my liberty!  
  
"And what's all of this?" She pointed her finger to my shopping bags. "Shopping for clothes? Duh?" I rolled my eyes "Young lady! Since when did I say you could disrespect me?" My mother screams. "Since when ma? I don't know! Look around! It's not the old times anymore! You made me look like a geek! A weirdo! You think I'm seven years old but hello? I'm eighteen! Incase your not counting my age!" I exploded.  
  
"It may look like that but excuse me for trying to be a good mom!" My mom starts to cry. "You don't need to try because you're a failure!" I screamed. "Fine! If you feel that way then I'm not bothering you any longer! You find yourself another mom! I'm not giving you allowance and food anymore!" She threatens. "I don't care!" I slam the door right in her face.  
  
After I heard her left, I start to cry. Why? I was already very happy celebrating my liberty of Darien and then she ruins it just because after all these years I finally tell her how I really feel! It's not fair! No wonder my dad divorced her. She's so assuming that she can handle everything on her own and that she is the queen of the world. Tomorrow I'm going to find a job. A job than can provide me with lots of money. I'll find a small apartment and live alone. Free from everyone!  
  
It's morning. The sun is shining brightly. I look at the time. It's already 10:00! "Oh Shit! I'm late! Why didn't mom wake me up?" I scratched my head and suddenly I remembered everything that happened yesterday. "That's right!" I said to myself. "I'm a new Serena now and the new Serena doesn't give a damn if she's late!"  
  
I grab my towel and took a bath slowly letting the cool water refresh me. It's such a nice feeling when no one's bothering you. After I dried myself, I blow dried my hair and grab my make up case which I bought yesterday. I put on the eyeliner and mascara and admired my eyes. It really makes my eyelashes much more thicker and prettier. I put on a rosy blush on my cheeks and a pink lipstick. Now that my face is done, I chose my new set of wardrobe. Hmm.let me see. Should I have the orange halter-top or the backless blouse or the red sleeveless turtleneck? I think I'll go for the turtleneck. Next, I put on the mini-skirt, which was the latest stock in Cindy's. The girl told me I was size six and indeed the skirt fitted me like a second skin. Finally, I went to school with my new sketcher sandals. Let me just say this once and for all. "I love my life!"  
  
Everyone in school was so shock to see me this morning. Of course I was late in class so when I entered the room, all attention was heading towards me. "Hi everyone!" I said in this super cheerful voice. "Serena?" One of my classmates asked me. "Who do you think I am, idiot?" I rolled my eyes and made my way to my sit. "Serena, what happened to you?" Darien asked in this very confused voice. "Nothing!" I don't want to talk to Darien but unfortunately we were seatmates. "What do you mean nothing? Why did you change yourself?" HE asked me again. "Teacher! Darien is annoying me! Can I change seats?" "Of course! You can transfer at the back if you like. There are a lot of empty seats." "Thanks!" I muttered. "Serena I need to talk to you!" Darien holds my hand. "Will you leave me alone!" I screamed.  
  
Everyone in the class stared at us. I left the classroom. It was getting awfully tensed. I walk very fast. I don't know where I'm going. I feel like cutting school but what for? To avoid Darien? There's no use! Even if I stay at home and he wants to talk to me. He knows where I live.  
  
"Oof!" I stared at the person whom I've hit. My eyes must have widened so much. It's Diamond La more. He's one of the most popular guys in this entire school. I have never seen this guy personally before but I've seen him in pictures because he's one of the candidates for student council president. Wow! He's so handsome and to think he's pretty smart too!  
  
"I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" I asked him. "Nope! I'm fine. How about you?" He asked me gently. "I'm great!" I said cheerfully even though I'm sure my face is as red as what I'm wearing. "I'm Diamond La more and you?" he shakes my hand vigorously. "Uh, I'm Serena." I stuttered. "Nice to meet you, Serena. I hope I'll be seeing you more often!" he gives me his prefect ten smile and walks away. "I've gotten myself a new inspiration!" I giggled to myself.  
  
During lunch break, I sat by myself in a table that was large enough for only me to occupy. I always hang out with Darien during this time but now that I think about it. He never did want to hang out with me. I was the one who hang out with him.  
  
"Hey Serena!" Diamond La more sat beside me. "Hey!" I smiled back. "Mind if I join you?" He asked. "No I don't mind at all!" To prove my point, I gave him a big grin. "So why are you alone? Where's your boyfriend?" Diamond asked me seriously. "Uh, I don't have a boyfriend." I said a little bit flustered. "You're kidding, right?" Diamond asked me wildly. "Nope!" I munched my potato chips. "That's great! Can I take you out for a date?" He asked me suddenly. "Uh, don't you think your asking me this a little bit too fast?" I try not to smile. I can't believe one of the most popular guys in school is so anxious to have a date with me. "Oh! Okey. If you don't like then it's all right." He said. His voice sounds so disappointed. "Sure! I'll have a date with you." I said quickly. Who knows when my inspiration is going ask me out again. "Thank you so much!" He hugs me in front of all the people in the cafeteria. Now this is what I call "Life!"  
  
The next day, I'm walking towards school when suddenly a hand grabbed me. "HELP!!!!!" I screamed. "Ssh! Serena! I need to talk to you!" Darien whispers. "What are you going to do? Psycho! Mutilate me because you've ruin me!" I screamed. "What in blue hell are you talking about Serena?" Darien asked me pretending to be confused.  
  
"Stop pretending you asshole! Leave me alone and I'll leave you alone!" I screamed again. Darien turned me around and made me face him. "Serena, what happened to you? Are you taking drugs or something?" He asked me in a fatherly tone. "What if I am?" I asked him pretending all of a sudden that I'm high. "I'll take you to the hospital. I think you're out of your mind!" He carries me. "Leave me aloooooneee!" I screamed at the top of lungs. He put me down. "Serena, why are you like this all of a sudden?" Suddenly, I felt my craziness go away and sorrow washed over me. I felt a lump in my throat and I begin to sob. The taste of my salty tears was good enough to make me wild again. "Serena, please tell me your problem." Darien pleaded. "I'm not your fucking Shadow!" :I screamed at him and ran away.  
  
I went directly to the girl's bathroom in school. My make up is ruined. I look like someone in the mental hospital. I washed my face and applied my make up again. I brush my hair and made sure there were no tangles left. Why did Darien have to show up in my life again? Now that I'm not busy pestering him. He's the one that's pestering me. how is that possible? Dear god I need your strength right now! I won't be tricked by Darien again. I will never let myself be fooled by him again. I will never let myself think that we're friends and in the end. It turns out that I'm the only one thinking that! I'm sick of being his shadow. Now I have found a light namely Diamond and I'll make sure that I will never return in the dark again.  
  
"So Serena, Do you like the food so far?" Diamond asked me. We're eating at this fancy Italian place called La Tegola. Its specialty is on the pizzas. "Yup! I think I can eat this whole thing. It's your fault if I'll become soooo fat!" I made a pout especially for him. " Don't worry! I think you'll still be gorgeous even though you'll be fat!" Diamond smiles. "You think!" I laughed. "So what year are you, Serena?" Diamond asked me while taking a bite of the Espanyola pizza. "I'm a junior." I said finishing my 2nd pizza and getting a third piece. "You know I thought I knew all the juniors but I just realize that I don't. I never noticed you before until we met." "Yah" I paused. "Maybe you need eye-glasses.  
  
"Darien, what's up with you?" Jen asked him. "Oh! I was just thinking that's all!" Darien still looks absent-minded. "You're still thinking of Serena!" Jen pointed out. "No I'm not!" Darien bolts up from his chair and glares at Jen. "Your just wasting your sorry ass on her because she's not one bit interested on you!" Jen smirked.  
  
"Who says I'm interested on her!" Darien laughs. Darien never thought of Serena as a girl before. He always thought of her as his childhood friend and an annoyance to his life. "Your face shows that you're thinking of her, at least." Jen sighed. "I'm just wondering why she had to cut and dye her hair and change her outfit all of a sudden and tells me that I'm a psycho and to leave her alone!" Darien yapped. "I heard she's dating Diamond La more!" Jen rubs her chin thoughtfully. "Rumors are never true!" Darien said. A bit surprised though. "This is no rumor Darien Shields. I heard Diamond is going to ask her to be his prom date this senior year!" Jen said. Her voice filled with envy.  
  
"Serena hates it when she's the center of attention. I've known her all my life. I bet she's going to dump that Diamond the moment she finds out that she's the talk of the town." Darien stood up and paced back and forth. "You know what I'm think?" Jen asked Darien. "What?" Darien asked her feeling very pissed off. "I think it's karma! You ignored her in the past and now it's her time to ignore you! for what you measure with will be measured back to you!" Jen said in a horrifying voice. "Stop Kidding around!" Darien threw a large pillow at Jen's direction.  
  
"Hey Serena!" Darien was heading towards me. I don't want to see his face. I go to the opposite direction and ran away. "Serena! Wait up! I have something to talk to you!" Darien screamed. "Leave me alone!" I screamed. "Oof!" I hit someone again and coincidentally it's Diamond again. "Serena! Are you all right?" He helped me stand up.  
  
"Serena!" Darien's voice echoes in the hallway. " I need to talk to you!" "Who's that?" Diamond asked me. "It's.it's someone who's calling my name?" I answered him. My brain is not functioning and my heart is beating wildly. "Do you know this guy calling you, Serena?" Diamond asked me seriously. "Uhuh! I hate this guy please tell him to leave me alone!" I started to cry.  
  
"Serena! There you are!" Darien is heading towards me again. "What do you want with Serena, Darien?" Diamond asked him. "Hey! How come you know him?" I asked Diamond. I'm in a state of shock! "He's one of my sororities!" Diamond shot back. "I just want to talk to her Diamond." Darien pleaded. "Well, you can talk with her right now!" Diamond says his voice rising to a higher note.  
  
"But I want to talk to her privately!" Darien fumed. "I won't certainly allow!" Diamond said over-protectively. "It's not like you own her or something!" Darien's blood is starting to boil. "Well, she's going to by my girlfriend and I have every right to protect her!" Diamond bellowed. I gasped. I didn't know Diamond wanted me to be his girlfriend. He never even kissed me in our date. I thought he was not interested in me.  
  
"All right then, Listen up Serena. I'm going to tell you something very important!" Darien said in a very serious voice. "What?" I squeaked. How did my life become so complicated? "I love you! I realize how stupid I was for ignoring you all the time when you were beside me! Please give me a second chance!" Darien sounds desperate. I can't believe it! Darien Shields love me? "Darien" I whispered. Suddenly Diamond is hugging me tightly. "Serena, I love you more than life itself! Please don't leave me for Darien!" I'm paralyzed with all the emotions. What am I going to do? Diamond or Darien?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter two is finished and your probably wondering who's Serena is going to choose right? Well, I'm not telling anybody but until then. You put "Shadow" in your head and search for it because I might update soon if I'm inspired with lots of good reviews and if I'm not happy with the reviews! I WARN YOU I'm NOT POSTING CHAPTER 3!!!! Well review! Review! And review! Love you all! Ciao!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Kiss me not!

S H A D O W ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3: Kiss me not! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Just when it seems like Serena has decided the perfect guy for her. Destiny seems to provoke her and she is now more confused than ever! Enjoy chapter three and thank you all for your reviews and since you have made me happy. You have inspired me to continue and I present to you chapter three!!! Review!!!!! Just like chapter one and two. If I don't get enough reviews. I'm not continuing all right and that is a threat! Hehe! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What? Diamond announced to the whole school that I'm his girlfriend?!" I almost screamed at the telephone. "Yeah! You're the talk of the school!" Lita said. My hands are shaking and I can't stop twisting the telephone wires. "I.but I never told Diamond that I can be his girlfriend!" I said flabbergasted. "We're talking about Diamond La more here! The most popular and gorgeous guy in school! You're the most luckiest girl in this entire world you know!" Lita sighed dreamily.  
  
"I don't know! How can Diamond like me? I'm just an ordinary girl?!" I asked myself unconsciously and unfortunately Lita heard it. "You don't need to be a model for someone to fall head over heels in love with you! Maybe its just destiny that he loves you, Serena. Take this chance! Who knows when you can experience something like this ever again."  
  
"But.Darien!" I said to myself. "What about Darien?" Lita asked me curiously. "He.he said that he loves me." I said my voice trembling. "Really?!" Lita's voice chirped. "I can't believe the nerve of that jerk! When I'm with him, he never gives me his attention and he never called me friend not even once and when I started to ignore him. He suddenly says that he's inlove with me! I hate him!" I screamed.  
  
"Serena! Calm down! You're yapping!" "Calm down! I'm practically freaking out and all you can say is calm down. I don't even know when I'm going back to school. I'm sure those two will never leave me alone and everyone will be gossiping about me! So I will ask you, how the hell can I calm down?" "Err, I don't know but." Lita stopped. "But what?" I asked her. "Serena, you love Darien don't you?" Lita asked me strangely. "What????" My eyes bulged.  
  
"You love Darien Shields!!!" Lita said with a triumphant voice. "You've got to be kidding me! No way! No how! I never thought of him as someone in the opposite sex before. Every time I look at him. I see the little Darien who was being bullied but then again, I can also see him as Darien the hunk as what the girls in school calls him." I looked at the possibilities.  
  
"Hmm.Maybe but I used to be like that with Andrew before. We were the best of friends and later on we realized that we liked each other as more than friends." Lita sighed again. "Whatever! I called you not to tell me that I'm in love with that jerk!" I huffed.  
  
"Okey! Okey! What I want to tell you is that you've got no choice. You either choose Diamond or Darien or you end up being an old maid! Haha! I'm just joking!" Lita laughed. "Haha! Very funny!" I said sarcastically. "Sorry! Hehe! We'll you just listen to your heart okey? I've got to go! I still have to go to school." Lita told me before she hanged up the phone.  
  
Listen to my heart, huh? How can I listen to my heart? My heart has no mouth to speak. I thought about Darien Shields. He's so stupid! Maybe it's my new look that made him realize that I am after all a girl. He always thought of me as a pal, someone to hang out with. Diamond on the other hand is also an idiot. He thinks that I'm going to be happy if he announces to the whole school that I'm his girlfriend. This really pisses me off! Two guys, both gorgeous and popular but they have no brain. Okey so Diamond has a big brain. Sheesh!  
  
"Serena! Your dad is here!" My mom screams from downstairs. "Right!" I screamed back. I look at the mirror and smiled to myself. I'm sure dad will like my new look. He always adores hip things and he pretends that he's still a teenager. "Daddy!" I hugged him tightly. "My Serena! Your so gorgeous my love!" He kisses my forehead.  
  
"Thanks daddy! So why are you here? Are you taking me out of this boring house?" I asked him.  
  
"Actually." He rubs his head. "I am taking you out of the house." He said. "Yeay! I like to go the mall!" I suggested. "No not like that! You're moving to my house. Your mom finally agreed that I'd be the one to take care of you!" Dad said excitedly. "That's great!" I smiled at him although I feel guilty. I love my mom even though we fight often. I look at my mom sitting in the kitchen. She looks sad.  
  
"You can start packing your things tonight." My mom said stiffly, her voice stern. "Okey." I said softly. "I'll go to my room now, okey? I'll start packing?" I said loudly so that mom can hear. "Sure! I'll pick you up tomorrow at one." Dad then left.  
  
Jen looked at Darien. They were on a seafood restaurant and everything about this date told her that this just sucks. Darien was playing with his food. His eyes are blank as if he's not alive. "Darien, you told me that you'd like to have my company but from my point of view. You look like you prefer to be on your own." Jen said crossing her shoulders.  
  
Darien looked up at her and smiled lazily. "Sorry, I was just thinking." He apologized. "You're thinking of Serena?" Jen asked curiously. "I told her I loved her but now, I'm not sure if I really meant it." Darien said sadly. "Really? I thought you were never attracted to her?" Jen asked cheerfully even though her heart hurts to know that Darien has feelings for Serena.  
  
"I always thought Serena was beautiful. When we were young, I idolized her because she was always fighting those guys who bullied me. Her smile made my heart leap but when I became popular. I left her all alone. I never defended her because I was afraid that people might think I'm a freak." Darien sighed.  
  
"Then tell her what you feel!" Jen thought but she didn't want to tell this to Darien because she feared that she would lose him. "I'm so selfish! I'm so sorry for this horrible night!" Darien muttered rubbing his aching temples.  
  
Jen placed her hand on his shoulder. "I believe that everyone has a second chance and I also believe in destiny. If the two of you are really destined for each other. Then despite all the obstacles, you two will end up in each other's arms." Jen said sincerely. "Gee, that's one deep advice I've heard in years!" Darien laughed. "Oh!" Jen flushed with embarrassment. "Thanks Jen! You're a great friend!" Darien kissed her forehead. "Uh, your welcome!" She stuttered.  
  
"Serena! Did you pack your things already?" My mom asked me during supper. "Yup! Don't worry about it." I told her with a tensed voice. "I just want you to know that I'm moving with your grandma in England next week. We probably won't see each other for a very long time." My mom said.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said quietly. For the first time since we fought. She looked at me straight in the eye. "I'm sorry too, sweetheart!" Her lips quivered and her eyes watered. "I didn't mean it mom! I was just so angry that time!" I sobbed in her shoulders. "Shh! I understand. I admit that I 'm not a perfect mom. I'm really sorry." She said while tears come pouring down her eyes.  
  
I sobbed some more and she patted my back and soothed me with kind words. "I love you just the way you are ma!" I hugged her tightly. Memorizing this moment. All I know is that after next week. I'll never be able to see her again that is why I wanted this moment to remain the same just for a little while.  
  
"Honey, your dad is waiting for you." My mom told me gently standing near the door. "Okey." I grabbed my suitcase and went downstairs. "My beautiful baby! Are you ready to go?" My dad asked me cheerfully. "Yeah but you go ahead in the car dad. I will just say goodbye to mom." "Sure!" He left our front door and went into his sports car.  
  
I turned around and faced my mom. "So" I said. "I'll be seeing you around." "I'll visit you during summer." She smiled. "Goodbye mom!" I let of my suitcase and hugged her fiercely. "Goodbye my one and only Serena!" She said as she hugged me as tightly as I hugged her. "Take care and remember me all right?" She asked me gently while tears begin to form in her eyes.  
  
"I love you mom!" I sniffed and release myself from her hug. It's finally time for me to leave her. It's ironic, I always wanted her out of my life but I never thought that she would be out of my life and how it would be so painful.  
  
I got my suitcase and walked towards my dad's car. "Wha! Have you just seen a drama darling? Your eyes are as red as a tomato!" My father joked as I got inside the car. "You bet I did!" I laughed and looked at my mother for the very last time. I know she wouldn't be able to visit me anymore.  
  
"So what do you think of my new set of wheels?" My dad asked me. "I think it's cool!" I said cheerfully. "You like it?" He asked excitedly. "I love it!" I answered. "It's yours now!" My dad said. "You're joking!" I gasped. "I bought this especially for you." My dad chirped. I'm very shocked. I know my dad is wealthy but I never expected him to buy me a sports car. "Are you really sure?" I asked him for the very last time. "It's yours!" My dad said in a matter-of-fact voice. "Thanks!" I said happily.  
  
After that, he drove silently. I felt awkward. I don't know what to say to my dad. "So" I said shyly. "Where do you live, dad?" Suddenly my dad's car swerved in a huge parking lot and halted. "There!" He pointed his fingers towards a huge mansion. "That's where you live!?" I exploded with shocking pleasure. "Yup! Your daddy owns a huge company remember?" He laughed but I didn't find it very funny. Sure I was shock when he gave me a car but living in a huge mansion is more than shocking. I think I could have a heart attack.  
  
Suddenly a few servants comes out of the huge double doors and gets my entire luggage. "Hey! What are you doing?" I asked them. "We will take your luggage in your room, miss." A beefy woman with blonde hair said and then she went inside the big house along with the other servants who were also carrying my luggages.  
  
The house was very big. It looks like a mini-palace. There was also a huge fountain in front of the house. The fountain consisted of small figures of angels who released water in their mouth. The entire house has many arches. One in the north, south, east and west. From my point of view, it looks like the house has 50 rooms all in all.  
  
"Do you mind if you can give me a tour later, daddy?" I asked him still amazed by the sight of the mansion. I just can't believe that I'll be living here. "Of course! You go to your room and rest and after dinner. I'll tell Albert to give you a tour around the house."  
  
"Who's Albert?" I asked a little bit disappointed because I asked him not Albert. "Albert is my trusted butler." My dad said. "Come on, miss. I'll show you the way to your room." A slender and beautiful blond maid told me. I look at the name in her uniform. "Mina, you can call me Serena!" I said. Then she smiled at me compassionately and said again. "You would like to rest miss Serena. I'll show you the way to your room." "Okey!" I chirped. I suddenly have this feeling that Mina and I will be great friends.  
  
I opened the large wooden oak door leading to my room. "Arg! This is heavy!" I told Mina. "Yes you are right, Miss Serena!" Mina agreed politely. Then I saw my room. It was magnificent. The room was six times the size of my room in mom's house. The floor was covered with rich mahogany Persian carpets.  
  
My bed was very big and was covered with silky pink curtains. I think five people can sleep in it and still won't feel uncomfortable. There was a large glass door leading to the terrace. There was another door in my room. I went inside to find out that it was a walk-in closet leading to the bathroom. The bathroom was almost the same size as my room! It had a hot spring and beside it a large Jacuzzi.  
  
There was also a big shower and a sauna. Wow! I can't believe this! I'm actually going to live the life of Bill Gates!!!! Okey! Okey! So that was an understatement! But it's close to that isn't it? "What's this?" I asked Mina pointing to a tall slim bed that had a big hole at the top. I think my face can fit that hole. "Uh, it's used when you're having a massage. The hole is where you put your face so that when you lay face down. You can still breathe." She said uncertainly. "Oh!" I whispered still very amazed.  
  
After dinner, Albert toured me around the house and boy did it make me tired. It's like taking a hike in the mountains. There are like seven floors in this house and it turns out that there are 100 hundred rooms. I guess I'm bad at estimations. Hehe!  
  
"I should ask dad for an elevator or else one month in here and I'll be as thin as hell!" I told Albert. "Not quite, Miss Serena. Seeing you eat all the food that chef cooked. It would be the other way around." Albert backfired humorously. "Ah! Your right!" I laughed. "Do you have a garden here?" I asked him. "Of course, Miss! You just turn right to the kitchen door and bwalah! Shall I escort you there?" He asked me light-heartedly. "Nah! Your probably very tired! Goodnight Albert." "Goodnight, Miss Serena." He yawned and then went to the servant's quarter.  
  
I followed the direction he gave me and I found the garden. It was spectacular. The yellow, white and red roses were in full bloom. The air smelled deliciously pleasant. The crickets were singing and the moon was shining.  
  
"Serena?" A familiar voice asked me. I turned around and found Diamond's face. "Wha.what are you doing here?" I stuttered. "I live here." He stated. "But this is my father's estate." I said feeling confused. "Not that silly!" he pointed his finger to the other mansion opposite to my house. " That house." He grinned.  
  
I looked at him not able to say anything. "Your family and my family are sharing this garden." He suddenly said as if answering all the questions in my mind. "Were neighbors?" I thought and I didn't realize that I said it out loud. "Your correct! This is great!" Diamond said as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked a little bit embarrassed by his affections. "I'm just enjoying this moment. By the way, why weren't you in school for the whole week?" He asked me.  
  
I suddenly remembered what Lita told me and I exploded. "Why the hell did you tell the school that we are in a relationship?" I demanded. "Well, because I wanted to let the whole school know that I love you." Diamond simply stated. That caught me off guard and my brain went blank. I didn't know how to make a come back. "Tell me Serena, do you have any feelings for Darien?" He asked me all of a sudden. I looked at Diamond and discovered that he was serious.  
  
"Why should I have feelings for that selfish, coward and most of all dumb but handsome and very popular guy?" I gritted my teeth. "Because he's a selfish, coward and most of all dumb but handsome and very popular guy." He answered with a smile. "Bleh! Your wrong!" I made a face at him and danced wildly.  
  
Suddenly Diamond grabbed my shoulder and kissed me full on the lips. The kiss was my very first and he tasted like cherry. His lips pressed against mine and I felt my stomach flutter. He released me slowly with my eyes still closed. "Your very beautiful Serena. I wish your mine." Diamond said wistfully. "Hmm..?" I expected him to kiss me again but he didn't. I looked at him. Diamond is also very gorgeous. I mean duh?! He's the most popular guy in school. I wonder why I'm still thinking of Darien. Wondering what his kiss feels like. What am I doing? I have no whatsoever feelings for Darien and I'm going to prove it to you.  
  
"Yes." I whispered. Diamond looks at me strangely. "What did you say?" He asked me uncertainly. "I said that yes! You can keep me." Diamond's eyes lit up happily and he hugged me tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you!" Diamond howled. "Shh! Be quiet! My dad'd gonna kill you if he finds out that you're here." I huffed feeling a little bit nervous because my dad might be awakened. "You howl like a werewolf!" I muttered. "Yes I do!" Diamond admitted and kissed me on the cheeks.  
  
I went to school the next morning with Diamond. We walked hand in hand and everyone gaped at us. Some were whispering so loudly. I even heard something like, "I can't believe they're going out. It is so unlikely." I looked at Diamond to see whether or not he had a reaction but he looked so happy. He was so proud to hold my hand as if I was a princess or something.  
  
"Well, I'll be going to my first class now." I told him. "I'll take you there." He suggested. "No but thanks for the thought. I can handle on my own." I smiled shyly. "It's not far from my first class anyway. Please! I'll take you there!" He insisted. "Okey." I said.  
  
We were standing at the door in my first class. "Well, see you at lunch break!" I smiled at him. "See yah!" He said and leaned down to give me a light kiss on the lips. "I love you!" He whispered. "Bye!" I said and looked at his retreating figure. I don't know why I wasn't able to reply from his simple I love you.  
  
I looked at the classroom and realized that everyone was looking at me. It seems that they were able to witness the whole thing between Diamond and me. Suddenly my eyes land upon Darien. He was looking at me straight in my eye as if he's looking at my soul. I felt like I was naked by the way he was staring at me. I approached him said a casual hi. "Hi!" He said. His voice sounded so hurt and I suddenly felt bad.  
  
For the whole entire period. The scene wherein Diamond kissed me in front of the whole class replayed and replayed in my mind. I was thinking if I saw that scene in Darien's point of view. What would he think? I keep on glancing at him sometimes. Maybe I do have feelings for Darien but that can't be true. When Diamond kissed me last night. I felt like I was going to explode with pleasure.  
  
Suddenly I saw a piece of paper fall out of Darien's notebook. It was carried away by the wind and it rested on the far end of the classroom. I decided that I would take a look at it later. "Class dismissed! Don't forget to answer your homework on page 67. It is due tomorrow." The teacher announced for the very last time.  
  
After everyone left, I grabbed the piece of paper and went to the comfort room. I entered one of the stalls and carefully unfolded it. The paper was covered with my name in Darien's handwriting. There was also a little drawing of Diamond kissing me and there was a big horn in Diamond's head. I laughed and looked at the paper carefully and discovered another thing. There was also a drawing of Darien kissing me. The drawing itself made my stomach feel queasy.  
  
I sat down for a little while and heard Jen and her gang. "So, how is Darien?" One of them asked tentatively. "He's great! I love the way he kisses me. He's such a great kisser you know." Jen sighed. The girls rambled about Darien for a while and left. I ripped the piece of paper and flushed it down the toilet. "I will not be fooled!" I screamed.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
"Uh, Are you all right?" Someone asked me. "Sorry, I was just feeling a little bit cranky." I opened the door and looked at the stranger's face. "I'm Amy. Your Serena right?" She said holding her hand out to mine. "Yeah! Nice to meet you!" I smiled and shook her hand. So, how's it like to be together with Diamond?" She asked me curiously. "It's okey." I said. "Oh! Well, I've got to go! See yah!" She said cheerfully. "See yah!" I said but I knew there was something eerily strange about Amy. She was just not asking a question about Diamond. It seems like there was anger hiding in her eyes.  
  
"Serena!" Diamond called me after dismissal. "Hello Diamond!" I turned my head around to look at his face. "You know, there is no meeting today so I can walk you home." Diamond said. "No thank you." I smiled. "But!" "Really, I have something important to do today. It's going to take me a long time." I explained but he still he continued to insist.  
  
"I am willing to wait!" He declared while crossing his arms. "Please!" I pleaded. Actually, I'm going to the library today to do some research and I know if I'll be alone with Diamond. All he's going to do is kiss me and I can't do my homework anymore. "Well, all right! See you later love." Diamond said as leaned down to give me a long kiss. "I'll see you tonight in the gardens?" He asked me. "Okey." I chirped.  
  
It was already six pm and the library was beginning to give me the creeps. I was all alone doing some research on Aristotle and browsing through the large encyclopedia when someone touched my shoulder. "Ah!" I screamed feeling terrified. "It's me Darien Shields." He said as he sat down next to me. "How long do you intend on stalking me Darien Shields?" I asked sarcastically. "I'm not. I just happened to spot you here." He shrugged. "Well, I don't need your company." I said haughtily. "All right." He stood up and started to walk towards the library door.  
  
I looked around and felt the Goosebumps again. "Wait!" I told Darien. "I do need some company after all!" He grinned lazily and said. "You need my company." "I said some company and since you're the only one around here." I rolled my eyes.  
  
He sat down and stared at me. I pretended that I didn't notice because I really need to finish my stupid homework. "Do you know that you have the daintiest hands I've ever seen?" He asked me huskily. "Funny! You've never said that to me before." I said harshly. "That's because." He said but I interrupted him. "That's because you never cared a damn about me." I simply stated. "Serena." He said softly and turned my chin gently so I could see him. "You make my heart beat wildly and you give me butterflies in the stomach. Isn't that proof enough that I'm inlove with you?" He asked me slowly. "But Diamond's kiss makes me feel like I'm going to explode. He made my stomach flutter and he makes me feel special." I said and pause for a while and asked another question. "Did you ever make me feel like I was special, huh?"  
  
"No." he whispered and kissed me slowly. Darien's kiss doesn't taste like cherry. He taste like cotton candy. Soft and tender and so sweet like it's going to melt in my mouth. My heart is beating wildly. Thug! Thug! Thug! Thug! My lips tingled with delight and I wanted more. His kisses making me want some more as if it were drugs and I'm the addict. He stopped and looked at me in the eye.  
  
"I love you, Serena!" He said. I kissed him this time and I suddenly realized what I'm doing. I pushed him and wiped my mouth with my hands. "Why are you doing this to me?" I cried. How can I be so foolish? This man I'm kissing is the one who have treated me like a puppet. I'm not going to be manipulated again! "Serena! Wait!" He cried. "Darien Shields! Leave me alone!" My voice resounded the library. "Serena, listen to your heart! I listened to mine and I know that I'm deeply inlove with you!" Darien said his voice heavy.  
  
I ran all the way to my house even though it was already dark and it wasn't so safe at this time of night. Listen to your heart. It sounds familiar. Oh yeah! That's what Lita told me. Listen to my heart. When Darien kissed me, my heart surely sang. I almost thought that Darien could hear it. Darien's kisses were so different from Diamond's. It was addicting. "What the hell?" I muttered and laughed so hard all of a sudden.  
  
I realized that I'm comparing Diamond's and Darien's kisses. Back when I was a freshman. I was so sure no man would ever kiss me until I was as old as my mother. "Miss Serena! Are you feeling all right?" Albert asked me in the doorway. "Yes! I feel very fine! Albert." I continued to laugh while tears run down my eyes.  
  
Diamond was waiting in the garden. "Where's Serena?" He asked his self. "You're looking for Serena?" A girl with short blue hair with eyeglasses appeared. "Amy? What are you doing here?" Diamond asked. "Serena is really tired. She was busy kissing Darien in the library." Amy said. "She doesn't like Darien!" Diamond said calmly. "She doesn't! But how very intimate was their kiss!" Amy said with an exaggerated voice.  
  
"Amy, what are you doing here anyway? I told you that we're only friends and any intentions you have to break my relationship with Serena is bootless." Diamond said icily. "Whatever! She's not coming here today because she was kissing Darien. That is that! I'm leaving!" Amy then left.  
  
Diamond waited but Serena never appeared. "Was Amy possibly telling me the truth?" he thought while his face went pale. Suddenly he heard the sound of little pebbles hitting a window and he followed the sound. What he saw shocked him.  
  
"Darien Shields! What are you doing here?" He gasped. "Diamond! What are you doing here?" Darien gasped likewise. "Serena!" The both of them answered at the same time. "Is it true that you were kissing Serena in the library today?" Diamond asked shakily. "Yes" Darien admitted. Diamond instantly felt his blood boil and raised his fist towards Darien. "Why you!" He growled. "Stop!" Somebody whispered. The two of them turned around and looked at Serena in her beautiful nightgown. "Stop it!" She cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That's all for chapter three. I think you agree with me when I say Serena is damn lucky for being able to kiss two gorgeous hunks! Anyway, it seems like she decided to be Diamond's girlfriend but Darien's kiss seems to change her point of view. What's going to happen? Surely someone is going to be hurt, neh?! Anyhoo! Review!!!! God Bless!^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^00000000 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Tender Chances

S H A D O W ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 4: Tender Chances ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, this is the second to last chapter! After you read this you might think it's the end but it's actually not! Yes! There is still an epilogue!^^ Well, I hope you enjoy my story and sorry for the delay! Review please! Love you all Ciao! Genre: Drama/Romance/A little bit humor Rating: for this chapter I can give it a R18. Hehe! Just joking! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The water is flowing. It is such an amazing sight but how come I can't hear it's sound? I touch the water but I can't feel its coolness, instead I feel nothing but dry air. I look at the darkening sky and for the first time I realize that I'm alone. No one is here but huge rough rocks and very dry soil. It's starting to rain. The soil is mixing with the rain and it's becoming muddy. Suddenly someone grabs me and covers my mouth tightly. I try to scream but the person's grip on my mouth is incredibly strong. I struggle and try to release myself and finally when the hand let go of me. I turned around with my heart beating wildly against my chest. My eyes widened and what I saw shocked me to a certain point that I let out an ear- piercing scream.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed and rose up from my bed. "Serena! Are you all right?" Darien said patting my back. "What are you doing here?!" I asked him with narrow eyes. "Serena! Here! Drink some water!" Diamond appeared all of a sudden carrying a tall glass of cold water. "No thank you! What are you two doing here?" I asked them with a tight voice. "You fainted in the garden." Diamond answered quietly. "What?!" I stuttered feeling very foolish. "After you stopped Darien and me from having a boxing match. You fainted." Diamond grinned and sat beside her in the big luxurious four-poster bed.  
  
I rubbed my temples. I suddenly remembered that I had a nightmare but I forgot what it was. "Was I talking in my sleep?" I asked Darien. "Yeah! You said that you can't feel anything and that you needed help." Darien said softly. "Hm.I feel fine now." I look at them both and signaled them to leave me alone. "Well, I guess we'll be going now! You need some rest!" Diamond said and grabbed Darien by the arm and dragged him towards the door. "Bye Serena!" Darien waved his arm at me and smiled goofily. When the door was finally closed I lay down in my bed. Life is so complicated! I start to wish that I never met any of the two boys especially Darien.  
  
"Darien! Yoohoo Darien!" Jen cooed as she tried to wave her hand in front of Darien's blue eyes. "Huh?!" Darien gaped at her. This is his third time to suddenly daze off in front of Jen. It was getting embarrassing for him. "What were you saying again?", he asked. "I was saying that your making me feel very unwanted." Jen pouted and flipped her beautiful wavy chocolate brown hair. "I'm sorry!" Darien paused and suddenly stood up and looked at the big tree on the opposite side of the school. Jen glanced at her back and saw a blonde girl sitting under a huge tree, reading a thick book.  
  
"It seems like Serena is unaware that the people in school are watching her." She commented. "Serena doesn't like attention and she loves reading those awfully boring thick books." Darien said casually as if he knows everything about Serena. "Oh!" Jen stopped talking feeling miserable. "Well, I'll see yah later!" Darien chirped and went to Serena.  
  
"Darien, I hate you." Jen said quietly. "So it seems." Someone said over her shoulders. "Who are you?" Jen gasped and stared at the pretty blue haired girl. "My name is Amy." She looks at Jen as if studying her and smiled. "I'm Jennifer Morrison." Jen smiled back at Amy and after a minute or so a thought strucked her. "Are you Amy Allison Colt?" She asked in a delightful gasp. "One and only!" Amy laughed.  
  
"How do you feel that Diamond's going after Serena?" Jen asked her seriously. "The same as what you feel when you see Darien going after Serena!" Amy laughed again and continued. "Actually it feels terrible! I'm completely jealous!" Jen laughs out loud. "Why did you break up with Diamond anyway?" she asked. "He was not the who I fell in love with." Amy became somber. "What do you mean?" Jen asked growing more curious as minutes pass by. "Simply stating. He used me! I'll only say one thing about Diamond. He is not to be trusted!" Amy closed her mouth and clenched her fist. She stood up and started to walk away. "Bye!" Jen shouted to her retreating figure.  
  
"Serena!" Darien roared. I look up startled. "Please tell me in advance if you plan to give me a heart-attack next time!" I said icily. "Sorry" Darien gave me a lopsided grin and softened his voice. I close my book and moved to the left corner to give some space for Darien.  
  
"You can sit down here." I told him and patted at the ground beside me. He sat down and looked at me in an odd way and said, " Your in a happy mood today!" "What were you expecting?" I asked him feeling offended.  
  
"I expected you to either ignore me or give me a strong kick in the shin!" Darien answered while smiling at her with tenderness in his bold blue eyes. "Ah! A wondrous suggestion!" I clasp my hands tightly and pondered at his suggestion. Suddenly Darien burst out laughing. "You wicked beautiful girl!" He pronounced and ruffled my hair. Now that proclamation made me quite numb. Darien never called me beautiful before! Never! I suddenly feel my face flushing.  
  
"Is something wrong sweets?" He asked me. Suddenly as if I just woke up from a dream, I snapped at him. "Who in planet Mercury allowed you to call me sweets?!" I exploded. "Ah! No one my sweets!" He laughed. "You impossible, inconceivable, intolerable, unjustifiable, conniving scoundrel of a man!" I blustered.  
  
"Say all you can my sweets!" Darien said with laughing eyes and kissed my lips. For a while, I felt like I was in Nirvana. All those silly butterflies are hovering around my stomach again. "Don't do that or I'll slap you!" I threatened. "You say you'll slap me but deep inside you long for my kisses." Darien teased. I look at him and suddenly felt enraged. "Well your gravely mistaken!" I snapped and started to pack my things. "Serena, are you still not willing to listen to what your heart might want to tell you?" Darien whispered huskily in my ears.  
  
His hot breath tickled my neck and those niggling butterflies are hovering me again. "Your not in love with me Darien!" I said flatly. "Why not?" Darien asked her pugnaciously. I turned around and faced him and stared hard into his eyes. "You never gave a damn about me then! You never considered me as your friend! Now that I have gained the attention of another popular guy aside from you. You want to show everyone that you can win my heart and when you have. You're going to hurt me and make me your shadow!" I said harshly and started to walk away but he grabbed my shoulders and shook my lightly.  
  
"Listen! My popularity doesn't matter anymore! And it was not Diamond that made me realize that I love you. When you were not there beside me, I realized that I miss your very presence. Your scent, your face, your humor, just yourself. I don't need the likes of Diamond to make me popular!" Darien said with a strained voice. "No! You just realize you love me because of my new look!" I protested. Darien's hold of my shoulder was tightening and I winced at the pain.  
  
"I don't care about your new look! You were always beautiful even then. I even thought you were insane for dying your hair because I know how your mom would possibly freak out! Serena, when will you realize that my feelings for you are real?" He asked gently now. "I think." I said as I look into his eyes with my eyes watering with happiness, "that I realized it just now." Darien smiled and hugged me with compassion. "Oh Serena! What took you so long to realize but I don't care now! All I want is you!" "Darien, I'm sorry." I said as I cried in his shoulders.  
  
Darien separated from our embrace and said. "Look at me sweet." He held my chin and forced me to look at him and he continued. "I love you!" My eyes began to water again as I said hoarsely. "Damn you for making me feel this way!" I smiled and was going to continue but someone suddenly interfered. "Serena!" Diamond was running towards us. "Serena! You have to come with me quick!" I look at Diamond slightly puzzled. "What is it?" I asked. "Please it's something really important!" Diamond pleaded. I suddenly remembered the time when Diamond was always there for me and I can't possibly refuse him. "All right!" I said as I shot an apologetic glance at Darien.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked Diamond as I entered his car. "I'm going to show you something." Diamond said monotonously. I suddenly felt Goosebumps in my skin. I wonder what's wrong with Diamond. He's acting really strange. Could it be that he saw Darien and me and overheard everything that we said? "Uh, I think I'll go home if you don't mind." I said softly. Then suddenly Diamond looks at me sharply and said tightly. "I mind!" My eyes widened a bit because suddenly I feel frightened by Diamond. He has never been this scary before. I remain quiet in my sit and just waited until we would arrive in our destination. Wherever that place is.  
  
Darien sits in the tree. He was pondering about Serena. She did not say I love you back to him and it still stung his heart. "Could it be possible that Serena loves Diamond and Diamond loves Serena." He muttered quietly. "You know I don't think Diamond will ever learn to love." A girl with blue hair said sitting beside him. Darien looks at her for a while and then recognized her immediately. Amy is just as famous as Diamond because she is his first girlfriend and last but he's not sure maybe Serena is the next.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Darien asked her quizzically. "He can never be trusted not even once." Amy shook her head. "I don't understand." Darien muttered frowning at his confusion over the subject. "I'm going to tell you a secret Darien Shields and don't ever pass this because I swear that your going to pay so help me God!" Amy threatened but she said it sadly. Darien looked at her and felt pity for the girl. "I promise!" He said seriously. "Okey." Amy said as she inhaled a deep breath. "When I first arrived in this school. I was greatly admired by the boys and the girls because I was pretty at the same time really smart. I never gave attention to those boys who tried to court me but Diamond was hardly any boy and just a little talk and date. I instantly fell in love with his deceit words." Amy paused her eyes beginning to water. "Go on." Darien said gently.  
  
"One day he took me by force and made me went to his favorite place. A river near South Kurudo. He." Amy started to sob. "He raped me and broke up with me. I was only a game to him and he won it. You know what. I was only a bet between his heartless friends. I hate him! I think he's going to do that to Serena too but I'm not sure." She choked. Darien hugged Amy and patted her shaking back and he suddenly remembered about what Diamond told Serena.  
  
"Please it's something really important!"  
  
Darien face suddenly went pale. "Amy I think he plans to do it with Serena right now. I'm sure I heard him tell her that they were going somewhere. Do you mind if you go with me and help me find the river. I'm afraid I don't know the place." He asked her gently. Amy looked up at him with a tear- strained face and sobbed again. "You know even if Diamond did those cruel things to me. I still have some feelings for him and that is why I kept on following him hoping that he would just leave Serena alone and come back to me." Darien sighed. "Will you help me, Amy?" He asked again. She looked at him and dried her tears and said determinedly. "Yes."  
  
"Here we are!" Diamond said happily. I look around and saw the wonderful sight of the flowing river. The ground was also rich with green grass and the place itself was coated with trees and bushes." This is beautiful!" I gasped. "Yes but not as beautiful as you!" Diamond said as he sat down in the ground not caring if his uniform will be soiled. "Thank you." I said and sat next to him. "Is this what you call important?" I asked him gently and wiped his bangs away from his sweating forehead. "What do you think?" He asked me and kissed me hard on the lips. I was carried away and let him kiss me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and caressed my back. My mind was suddenly foggy with desire. His hands went up to my breast and touched it in a circular motion and then it went down to my legs and went upward to my thighs. I gasped and pushed him roughly. "What are you doing?" I asked him feeling flustered. "I want you." Diamond said simply and reached for me again.  
  
I back away from him. This is not right. There's something malicious in Diamond's eyes. "I don't!" I suddenly screamed unable to hide my fear. "Don't!" He covered my mouth with his and wraps his arms around me. I can't move. He is too strong. My eyes are stinging with tears. I never thought Diamond could be like this. "Let me go!" I screamed again but he muffled my mouth with his kiss. He lays on top me and clamps my legs with his so that I can't kick his crotch.  
  
"Sweet Gemini!" she thought. " I'm going to be deflowered by the student body president and this guy who I don't love. I love Darien Shields but I never told him that while I was still innocent!" My mind screamed. Finally he stopped kissing m mouth and proceeded with my face and my neck. "Help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I feel a sob rising in my throat. As Diamond's fingers reached my most sensitive part as if God has finally waken up and noticed my current situation. Darien arrived and kicks the lights out of Diamond. "Darien!" I cried happily. Darien carried me to his car and said. "Are you all right my sweet?" I nod my head unable to speak. "Thank goodness!" He said then kisses my eyelids. "Stop crying now it hurts me to see you like that." I was really touched by his gentleness.  
  
Darien Shields never felt so angry in all his life. "That piece of shit Diamond!" He breathed. He looks at Diamonds crouched form in the ground. "Tell me, who do you plan to destroy after Serena? When will you ever realize that a girl whom you destroyed then loves you, huh? I thought a president body council would know better but you're dumber than a jackass!" Darien roared furiously. "I'm not dumb!" Diamond screamed and punched Darien right in the face. "You scoundrel!" Darien punched Diamond with all his might and then the two kept on punching each other harder and harder.  
  
"No!" Serena screamed at the same time Amy stood up and protected Diamond. "Please! Don't harm him anymore!" Amy cried. Darien stopped and looked at Amy's weeping body. "Amy, don't you want to give him his own piece of medicine?" He asked her quietly. "I want to give him something else. I want to give him love." Amy said softly while tears come pouring down her eyes. Diamond looks at her strangely but he didn't say anything. She looks at him and says, "Please love me!" and sobbed in Diamond's shoulders. Darien looked at them and left the two alone. "Serena I'll take you home." I look at him and said. "Darien?" He looks at me. "What my sweets?" "I'm sorry." I said softly. "No problemo!" Darien grinned lazily.  
  
Diamond looked at Amy's helpless shoulder quaking with hurt and anxiety. He could not believe that this girl still loved him after all his harsh treatments to her. "Amy, why? There are many guys out there?" He asked quietly. His muscles tightening and preparing to hear her answer. "Diamond, I wouldn't have gone out with you in the first place. If you still remember!" She choked. "There were many guys but I chose you and until now I still have no replacement and there will never be." She sobbed. "Oh Amy!" Diamond hugged the lithe girl in his arms. "Oh Amy! Please forgive me! I promise I won' be an asshole anymore!" He hugged Amy and kissed her head.  
  
"You know I suddenly remember my dream that night when I woke up with you and Diamond." I said to Darien as I was looking at the scenery in my window. "What?" He asked me softly. I look at him and smiled. "I saw a huge shadow! It was a big scary shadow. I guess it was a warning and I didn't take it seriously but luckily you saved me from it." Darien looks at me. "You mean Diamond is the shadow?" He asked flabbergasted. "Yes." I paused and asked him gently. "You must really love your shadow don't you to save her from another shadow?" I smiled shyly. Darien looks at me and smiles lazily. "Yes but your not my shadow Serena. You're my light. You gave me a second chance to love and be loved. I thank you." He said with tenderness in his eyes. "I love you, Darien." I said. "I know." He replied warmly. His eyes glittering.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Just to remind you again! There is still an epilogue!(^^) And please review! Love you all! Ja ne! Yukinohaze says see yah next time!^^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Epilogue

~EPILOGUE~  
  
Sara is drawing a big balloon in her drawing notebook barely listening to her teacher. "Okey class!" The teacher's voice boomed. "Your assignment will be to ask your parents how they met and what brought them together." Sara's glanced at Miss Stanford and wrote the assignment in her notebook. Being 10 years old. She was interested in this matter because it was about love. She draws a heart and giggles. "I wonder what mama will say?" She said childishly.  
  
Serena Shields was baking freshly hot cookies when her daughter Sara Shields came crashing through the front door, her hair a big pile of mess and her clothes very dirty from playing in the playground from school.  
  
"What did do to yourself this time?" Serena asked while smiling at her cute stubborn daughter who seems to be more rebellious than her. "Nothing!" Sara fumed innocently while her blue eyes widened with remorse. "I not do anything bad!" Sara said stubbornly.  
  
"Of course you didn't but mama will be happy if you go upstairs and take a bath." Serena said softly while brushing the leaves out of Sara's golden curls. "Okey mama but I want to talk to you and daddy later when he arrives." Sara said matter-of-factly. "Sure, sweetheart." Serena said warmly giving Sara a kiss in the cheeks.  
  
"I'm home!" Darien announced as he flung his suitcase in the family couch and went to the kitchen to find Serena. "Darien!" Serena smiled and flung her arms around him. "What's this smell?" Darien asked her while making a face. "Burnt cookies!" Serena laughed. "You want some?" Darien laughed and said. "As long as there is sweet milk to hide the taste of charcoal!"  
  
Serena slapped his arm and laughed with him. "By the way! Sara said she has something to talk us later. She sounded pretty serious about it!" Serena said seriously. "Maybe she has a crush!" Darien laughed.  
  
Later, the family was gathered around the living room listening to soft music when Sara suddenly chirped. "Papa, how did you meet mommy?" Darien looks at Serena smiling and then looks at Sara. "Well, I first met her when I was still a young boy. Many bullied me but your brave mama protected me from them." He said proudly and gave Serena a kiss. Sara beamed and jumped to Serena's lap and asked her. "What brought you and dad together, mama?"  
  
Serena grins and kiss her forehead. "Believe it or not! It was a scary shadow that brought us together, sweetheart." Serena smiles happily and Darien laughs out loud. "Huh?" Sara asked her confused. "You mean a scary shadow brought you and dad together?" She asked innocently and thoroughly confused. "Yes." Darien said in an affirmative tone and laughed heartily together with Serena and a bemused Sara.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ This is the ending! How do you like it! Please review and tell me what you think? Love you all and I want to ask you if I should make a sequel to shadow. I'm thinking I should make a story exclusively for Amy and Diamond. Just review me all right?! Sayonara! And even a shadow can bring two hearts together! Meow!!!!^^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
